walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyreese's Group (Comic Series)
Tyreese's Group was a small group of survivors, barely getting by before encountering Rick's group, whom they eventually unified with. The group was lead by Tyreese, but all of the members of Tyreese's Group were eventually killed in the Comic Series universe. Comic Series Overview Pre-Apocalypse Not much is said about their past, but it is believed that before the zombie apocalypse, Tyreese was a married man with a successful career and a daughter. Over the years many things appeared to go astray in Tyreese's life and he soon became a bouncer and then a car salesman. It is unknown what had happened to his wife, but it is hinted that the two may have had a divorce prior to the epidemic that will soon come. Chris' past is mostly unspoken of, but it presumed that he went to the same school that Julie went to and that is how they met. Post-Apocalypse Shortly after the apocalypse began, Tyreese held his family inside the house along with his daughter's boyfriend, Chris. Realizing that staying near Atlanta was going to become unsafe, Tyreese headed out to his dealership to snag a vehicle and a gun. Quickly swarmed while at the dealership, Tyreese unloaded the gun he had found and soon realized that he was a terrible shot. As the undead got closer, he found his iconic weapon in the back of a pickup; a hammer. The trio would move out of Atlanta shortly after and come across another group of survivors before meeting up with Rick's. Shortly after joining the small band of survivors, Tyreese found the men attempting to rape Julie and brutally killed them. The group would quickly move on and attempted to avoid as many groups as possible before being forced to approach Rick's group out of desperation as they were running out of supplies. Members *Tyreese (Leader) *Julie *Chris *Several other unnamed members. Killed Victims *Julie (Alive & Zombified) *Chris'' (Alive & Zombified)'' *Jim Bridges *Daniel *Numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Tyreese *Julie *Chris TV Series Overview Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the dreadful outbreak that would plague the world in darkness Besides the fact that Tyreese and his younger sister, Sasha lived a full life in Jacksonville, Florida, and that they lived next to a doomsday prepper name Jerry, nothing is known about their life before the apocalypse. Allen and his wife Donna and son, Ben, is suspected to have lived a normal life as well. They may have possibly lived near Tyreese and Sasha before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Soon after the apocalypse began, Tyreese and Sasha rushed over to Jerry's bunker and stayed there for 7 months before leaving after there were no more supplies. The two would then comes across a large group of survivors and meet Allen, Donna, and Ben. The two families seemed to have been close at one time and traveled out together after the camp they were staying at was overrun. The small band would travel for six weeks straight before coming across the prison by chance. The group eventually comes across Carl in the tombs, where he leads them to the the cell block in which Rick and the group are staying. Carl locks Tyreese's group in the cafeteria, saying that he must wait for Rick to return to The Prison before he can make further action. When Rick arrives at The Prison, he meets with Tyreese and the group, for Tyreese is desperatley asking for the privelage to stay at The Prison. Before Rick can answer Tyreese, he sees visions of Lori. Rick screams no in anger of seeing the apirition. However, Tyreese and the group see it as though Rick is talking to them, where they then leave The Prison. They finally come acroos the town of Woodbury, where the group meets The Governor and the rest of the Woodbury Survivors. Tyreese and the group try to earn their keep in the group, even though there are a few fall outs within Tyreesse's group. After the battle between The Prison and Woodbury, Tyreese's group eventually joins the rest of The Prison survivors, along with other members of Woodbury. Members *Tyreese'' '' *Sasha *Allen *Ben *Donna *Jerry *Around 19 other unnamed survivors Killed Victims *Donna (Before Reanimation) *Numeous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Allen *Ben *Donna *Numerous counts of people, at least 20. Gallery Coming Soon Trivia *Tyreese's group has changed notably in the TV version, including Allen's family and Tyreese's sister. While the comic group included only himself, his daughter, and her boyfriend. Category:Groups Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist